a paul in need of an ash indeed
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: my first fic paul is in troble will he save himslef or is it mabye ash! and is there somthing more between the two rivals commashipping ash/paul at the end this is sorta like the base block for my other commashipping stories i am planning unless i say dif


**Hello! If you have ever gotten a review from random viewer Adanna or just plain Adanna then that's me this is my first fic and I think I've got a shot at fame so read and review and check out my profile there will be a poll up! So enjoy : )  
***************************************************************************************

A Paul in need of an ash indeed

As Ash watched on helplessly as Pikachu fainted in defeat he looked up at his opponent Paul the said trainer glared at him "Hn just pathetic you weakling." .Ash looked down ashamed of his defeat he had tried to impress him by finally winning but to no avail.

"How can you say that Paul!" Dawn yelled at him, both Dawn and Brock had watched to their dismay ash's quick defeat

"Whatever," Paul said and left

"he's not worth your time ash," Brock advised "Just ignore him." .But he was worth it at least to Ash he was since they met Ash has been intrigued by the lavender haired trainer wanting to know more about him but he always seemed to never open up always staying protected in his shell like a squritle."Come on Ash let's get to Pokémon center" Brock said.  
*************************************************************************************

As Paul walked on towards the Pokémon center he thought about his recent battle with Ash '_Hn pathetic trainer that was too easy but still I need to rest I should head to the Pokémon center huh_?' out of nowhere these tough looking group of bikers appear.

The biggest and apparent leader of the group spoke "Hey there what's a cute looking guy like you doing in place like this?"

"Out of my way." Paul snapped at the biker.

"Ha-ha," he laughed "looks like we caught us a feisty one boys."

Paul sneered "like hell you did torrtera g-." all off a sudden Paul felt a sharp pain in the back off his head and as everything went black he could hear the bikers say "looks like where goanna have some fun."  
*************************************************************************************

Ash and friends have finally made their way to the Pokémon center, Ash yelled out "Finally! Rest and relaxation "

"And a hot bath" dawn added

"I'll go and get the room" Brock said "Hey I just noticed Paul isn't here our lucks finally changing!"

"What!" Ash yelled out" doesn't he know that he should heal his Pokémon! And besides it's pouring outside really hard". On that note Ash dashed out the door to find the mauve haired trainer.  
************************************************************************************

As Ash continued on through the rain to look for Paul, said trainer was tied to a tree still unconscious surrounded by bikers the boss who was laughing he said "this is the most fun I've had but let's go, but not before we cover our tracks" .At that note he pulled out a knife and as the blade came closer to Paul's neck

"Paul!" Ash yelled out "where are you?!" .Then he saw the bikers "oh my god Paul!" Ash had never felt so much fear but that quickly turned into rage "why you son of a b-"

"Ash!" dawn and Brock yelled out "pikapi!" Pikachu added.

"Stop right there or I'll cut his throat!" Ash turned the leader had the knifes blade pressed against Paul's neck.

"Let go of him" Ash yelled

the biker sneered "make me"

"err… you asked for it go, chimchar!" Ash shouted "chim" the little fire type cried out "now chimchar use dig!" chimchar dug its way underground then popped out underneath the bikers and grabbed Paul.

The leader exclaimed "What the hell?! Whatever go steelix!" "steel!" the iron snake roared out.

"Hm"Paul stirred then as his vision cleared he saw Ash was holding him "what the hell Ash what the f***ing hell?!"He shouted

"but Paul…" Ash began

"whatever I'm gone." Paul snapped.

The biker shouted "like hell you are steelix use wrap!" "Steel!" in no time flat Paul was trapped by the iron like bind of the steelix

"oh no Paul!" Ash panicked "chimchar use dig again."

.The biker sneered "I'm not goanna fall for the same trick twice steelix slam!" "Steelix!" the colossal Pokémon hit chimchar like one would hit a golf ball.

"Chimchar!" Ash cried out

"now steelix use constrict!" "steel!"

"aghhh" Paul cried out in pain

"you leave him alone!" Ash screamed

"sorry but I don't listen to losers." the biker leader laughed. Then Paul started to cough up blood a lot of it

"ahhh!" Ash screamed "stop your hurting him!"

"oh just shut up and leave Ash, cough" Paul hated it when people cried it reminded him too much of his mother begging his father to leave him alone.

"But Paul" Ash looked up and that only brought more pain to Paul that same look like you failed your purpose or something, the same look Paul's mother gave him when he had to hospitalized for a severe asthma attack his father had punched him in the back, hard he had passed out and had stopped breathing the child services had come and put him with Reggie and his family after that. But the worst part was that his father didn't even care he had said "goodbye and good riddens" like he was an unwanted pet that had finally left. Paul was snapped back to reality by Ash's yelling

"you know what Paul why do I even bother! you never care all you do is put others down so ya know what goodbye and good riddens!" .Ash was breathing heavy now but for a moment he swore he saw a flash of pain in Paul's eyes

"whatever coughs cough, cough, and cough" .Ash was now truly terrified Paul was coughing up a lot of blood "Ash" Paul said weakly "I'm s-" with one final shudder Paul closed his eyes the blood still trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Ash shouted "Paul!"

"is he dead?" dawn whispered"

"you're going to pay for ever hurting him!" Ash growled now go grotle" "gortle" the grass type shouted "now use energy ball full power chimchar use dig and grab Paul", as the energy ball came in contact with steelix's body chimchar successfully grabbed Paul form the grasp of the iron snake Ash shouted "now Pikachu full power thunder!" "pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" the little mouse cried

"ahhh!" the bikers screamed

"now leave," Ash said darkly

"let's get out of here guys!" the leader yelled in fright and they ran off. Ash ran over to were Paul was lying and picked him up "come on guys we've got to get him to a Pokémon center!"

"Right" dawn and Brock said.  
*************************************************************************************

At the Pokémon center Ash asked nervously to nurse joy "is Paul okay?" nurse joy smiled "aside from some fractured ribs and an asthma attack he's fine"

"asthma?" Ash asked "I never knew Paul was asthmatic."

Nurse joy replied "yes I even heard a long time ago when he was younger his father punched him on the back but he had punched him so hard he had a severe asthma attack he almost died, now is there anything else I may do for you." .

Brock ran up to nurse joy "yes as a matter of fact you can how about we discuss it over a candle lit for two and-" "croagunk!" "Or maybe we can chat later" Brock managed to choke out after croagunk did its job.

"but" nurse joy added "Paul is awake so one of you can go visit him"

"I'll go" ash said and walked off in his room Paul was asleep _he looks so peaceful and kinda cute aghhh what am saying?! _"Hun" Paul said still half asleep.

"Uh hi Paul" Ash said shyly

Paul rolled his eyes "what do you want"

Ash replied "I came to say hello and see how you where"

Paul snorted "well I'm fine so you can go now"

Ash clenched his fists "I was just trying to care why do you always act like such a jackass I did nothing to you but you treat me like shit! And to ask why you said you where sorry!?".

"What!?" Paul yelled he immediately got up and closed the door

"Paul what are you are doing!?" Ash began  
shut up Ash Paul snapped then he took a deep breath "look the reason I said I was sorry is" another breath "_my life sucked _my father was a real asswhole he beat me and my mother and then when the child services took me away to Reggie's family he didn't even care so that's my life story." . By then ash was speechless but he finally managed to choke out

"Paul I never realized – but why are you so mean to everyone else?" Paul sighed

"It's because of everyone, everyone who tried to help me everyone who took pity on me only hurt me my father would hit me if child services came to investigate one time he even broke my arm nothing good ever came out of it if other people interfered that's all there was so who cares?.". Meanwhile Ash's face was a mask of pure horror but he quickly regained composure as he leaned in and kissed Paul quickly on the lips Paul was at first surprised but he soon relaxed into it, as they broke away Ash said

"I care" and they continued kissing that's the way Dawn and Brock found them

"Should we say something?" Dawn asked

"Nah let em be" Brock said and that's just the way they left them  
*************************************************************************************

**So that's it for my story and there is a poll up so r&r and do a poll!**


End file.
